


Arachnophilia - L'amore del ragno

by Ylpeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, College Student Eren Yeager, Dreams and Nightmares, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, spider - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys
Summary: Sente di essere allo stremo, la corazza dura inizia a cedere, i troppi scontri l'hanno segnato in maniera indelebile, innumerevoli cicatrici serpeggiano sul suo corpo che sente indebolirsi giorno dopo giorno, la vista è parziale e gli permette di distinguere solo alcune ombre nel buio che lo circonda.Una vita spesa a cercare e poi quando si ritrova l'oggetto della sua ricerca di fronte, si rende conto che non potrebbe essere più irraggiungibile.Però non si è mai dato per vinto e non succederà nemmeno questa volta.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. Un momento da soli con l'ignoto, azzera il mondo, immagina casa.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Arachnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234052) by [Ylpeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylpeys/pseuds/Ylpeys)



__

_«Ti hanno dato tutto ciò di cui disponevano, hanno votato la loro vita per la tua causa, ora ti chiedo, anzi, pretendo, che li ripaghi del loro sacrificio! Permettigli di essere artefici del loro destino e di ritrovarsi ancora»_ – Da che ha memoria, sente una voce familiare ripetere questa frase all'infinito nella sua mente, facendogli intuire che c'è una soluzione a quella sensazione di vuoto che lo logora da dentro.

Le giornate sono tutte uguali, buie, umide, la routine si ripete all'infinito: svegliarsi, lottare, sfamarsi, dormire e ripetere.  
Ha come la sensazione di essere sempre stato un combattente, oggi come ieri – uno _Ieri_ a cui non riesce a dare una forma, ma _sa_ esserci stato – continua a lottare per scacciare il peso della solitudine: _sa_ che se non continua a reagire finirebbe col rinunciare alla ricerca di quel _qualcosa_ che potrebbe liberarlo dal buio della sua esistenza.  
Sente di essere allo stremo, la corazza dura inizia a cedere, i troppi scontri l'hanno segnato in maniera indelebile, innumerevoli cicatrici serpeggiano sul suo corpo che sente indebolirsi giorno dopo giorno, la vista è parziale e gli permette di distinguere solo alcune ombre nel buio che lo circonda.  
Però, nonostante tutte queste aggravanti, _sa_ che quando si troverà di fronte quel _qualcosa_ riuscirà a distinguerlo.

Nei rari momenti in cui il buio non lo circonda si ritrova a volare con la mente in luoghi sconosciuti, alberi che si stagliano infiniti nel cielo, praterie senza fine, al fianco una presenza costante che lo stimola ad andare più avanti, ad osare di più del giorno precedente.  
In altri momenti quella presenza lo conforta alla luce della candela che rischiara un ambiente dalle pareti di pietra, umido e un po' angusto, ma che comunque ha il sapore di casa: in quei momenti c'è aroma di tè nell'aria, parole sussurrate e altre non dette, tocchi fugaci, quasi rubati a qualcosa di più grande.  
È quella presenza che sa di dover cercare, oggi come allora gli da la forza di tirare avanti.  
Purtroppo questi fugaci attimi di libertà sono sempre troppo brevi ed è sempre più doloroso tornare all'ombra che lo circonda e lo inghiotte ogni volta sempre un po' di più.

Tutto sembra proseguire in un ciclo infinito fino a quando, inaspettatamente, un giorno come un altro, tutto cambia.  
Il mondo attorno a lui inizia a tremare, rumori assordanti gli annebbiano i sensi, cerca di rintanarsi in quella oscurità che l'ha accolto fino a quel momento e che non era poi tanto inospitale se confrontata con quel baccano infernale.  
Quel trambusto dura per ore, forse giorni, non ha il coraggio di abbandonare il suo rifugio, poi così come è iniziato, tutto tace: rimane solo con un leggero calpestio ovattato di passi e un leggero fascio luce che filtra da una fessura di fronte a lui.  
Raggiunge quello spiraglio e con una curiosità che non gli appartiene guarda oltre: è così che il buio della sua esistenza viene rischiarato per sempre e la realtà acquisisce una nuova _dimensione_ , tutto è _grande_ , molto più grande di quello che aveva sempre creduto.  
L'ambiente è familiare e sconosciuto al tempo stesso.  
Lui conosce quel posto, le pareti stuccate non dovrebbero essere così chiare, c'era della pietra– la finestra non avrebbe dovuto avere un vetro– c'è troppa luce– scuote il capo cercando di ridare ordine a quelle strane immagini che iniziano a sovrapporsi e torna a focalizzarsi sul _presente_.

Quando una porta viene chiusa sente il pavimento vibrare per dei passi che gli permettono di rivalutare la sua prospettiva: non è il mondo attorno ad essere grande ma lui ad essere basso ed insignificante, la superficie lucida accanto a lui riflette impietosa un essere grottesco dalle molte zampe, scuro e informe.  
D'istinto corre a nascondersi, non ha mai visto una cosa così ripugnante– _o forse sì_.  
Quando si accorge che quell'essere sembra sparito nel nulla esce dal nascondiglio ed è allora che lo rivede e capisce: quell'essere distorto e raccapricciante è lui.  
Alza un arto sottile e allungato davanti al suo raggio visivo, ne alza un altro e il suo equilibrio viene meno – _“Non è possibile”_ – Eppure è la verità.  
Lancia un'occhiata fugace all'altra persona nella stanza, che ignara del suo tormento pulisce un tavolo canticchiando, prima di rintanarsi in un buco buio e cercare di capire qualcosa di più.  
Ha capito di essere un ragno, eppure non ha mai avuto la sensazione di esserlo, ma come avrebbe potuto capirlo quando viveva nell'oscurità? E poi quelle immagini, quei sogni così vividi da sembrare reali…  
La risata del coinquilino lo distoglie dai suoi pensieri e lo attira, lo ammalia. È una risata sincera, squillante, familiare.  
_«No mamma, tranquilla, sì lo so– no, non c'è nessuno– no… MAMMA! NO! Non c'è bisogno che tu venga! Mamma! Se vuoi venire in visita, e sottolineo visita, sei la benvenuta, ma non pensare di trasferirti qui! È casa mia! –Beh non proprio ma hai capito»_ La voce è profonda e calorosa.  
Come una falena verso la fiamma viene attirato verso l'estraneo, si arrampica fino a raggiungere un piano più elevato e studia la figura del giovane che è ancora impegnato a parlare al telefono, appoggiato al tavolo con un fianco e una mano tra i capelli castani.

È lui.

Sta ridendo per qualcosa che ha detto l'altra persona, quella risata che lo attira e lo chiama fuori dall'oblio, si gratta il capo– forse in imbarazzo, le ciocche castane gli cadono scomposte e ribelli attorno al viso dall'incarnato ambrato. Una leggera peluria gli adombra la parte inferiore del viso, come a leggergli nel pensiero accarezza il leggero accenno di barba contropelo per poi grattarsi in maniera distratta, annuisce col capo affrettandosi a replicare verbalmente quando si ricorda che l'interlocutore non può vederlo.  
Lo sguardo è assorto, sa che la mente è lontana da quella conversazione, quante volte l'ha visto perdersi nei suoi pensieri– _Eren._ Non riesce a chiamarlo, quello che crede un bofonchio è solo uno sfregare di zannette e niente più.  
L'oggetto della sua ricerca è di fronte a lui e non potrebbe essere più lontano di così.

*

_Stanno condividendo il loro rituale serale, la debole luce della candela riscalda l'ambiente, nell'aria il distintivo aroma di agrumi e tè. La giornata è passata tranquilla, gli allenamenti non troppo pressanti e non c'è nessuna spedizione in programma, possono godersi un po' di meritato riposo fisico e mentale.  
Si perde ogni tanto a guardare la figura vicino a lui, i gomiti si accarezzano in maniera casuale, sotto al tavolo le gambe fanno altrettanto in quella conversazione fatta di gesti e occhiate fugaci.  
Distratto com'è non si accorge di niente e l'urlo decisamente poco virile del ragazzo– «Capitano attento! La sua mano–».  
I riflessi allenati gli permettono di fermare l'altro prima che commetta l'irreparabile «È solo un ragnetto Eren». Lo ammonisce rilasciandone la mano calda.  
«Ma Capitano, è pericoloso!» L'occhiata traversa che gli riserva riesce a farlo tacere.  
«I ragni sono esseri superiori Eren, mia madre mi raccontava sempre che anche le più grandi divinità fanno affidamento ai ragni per tessere il destino degli umani, pensaci, così piccoli eppure così efficienti e letali»  
Il ragnetto incriminato è lontano dalla loro conversazione, ma lo sguardo di entrambi è sul punto in cui stava per essere ucciso. «E le ragnatele? Lei odia lo sporco»  
«È un compromesso accettabile, le mosche sono molto più ripugnanti, mangia-merda a tradimento … _zzzh– bzz– bzz– un fastidioso rumore lo ridesta dal torpore dei suoi sogni.  
Proprio un esemplare di quella sudicia razza è arrivata nella sua ragnatela, è così che capisce che il suo odio per le mosche non solo viene rinnovato, ma anche fomentato.  
Un ricordo così piacevole interrotto da quella bestia immonda è più per frustrazione che per fame che se ne ciba.

Nonostante abbia provato ad isolarsi da tutto, il suo udito finissimo è sempre stato sintonizzato sulla voce del coinquilino, in quei giorni ha imparato alcune cose sul suo conto: è all'ultimo anno di università e quella è la prima esperienza di vita in solitaria; è riuscito a raggiungere un compromesso con la madre iperprotettiva – o morbosamente curiosa, parole sue – e a ritagliarsi un suo primo spazio nel mondo.  
Il ragazzo odia gli spazi rumorosi, gli innescano spiacevoli attacchi d'ansia, e preferisce non stare a contatto con troppe persone per lo stesso motivo, è per questo che ha optato per una sistemazione non convenzionale.  
La proprietà in cui risiedono è un vecchio castello, proprietà estiva di un amico di famiglia, in cui gli è stato proposto vitto e alloggio insieme ad un modesto compenso mensile per dei piccoli lavori di ristrutturazione e manutenzione.  
Tutto ciò l'ha estrapolato dalle chiacchierate che gli sente quotidianamente fare con i suoi conoscenti.

Rimuginando su questi pensieri torna in cima al mobilio per osservare il protagonista dei suoi pensieri.  
Sta asciugando dei piatti, l'attenzione e la cura con cui controlla se sono rimaste macchie o aloni è ammirevole. Bofonchia tra sé e sé quando ne trova una e procede a lavarla di nuovo: acqua calda – che gli brucia le mani visto il movimento repentino con cui ritira la mancina dopo aver controllato la temperatura – insapona e risciacqua.  
Solo se il risultato è soddisfacente e appoggia la stoviglia insieme alle altre nel mobile.  
Il fischio del bollitore richiama la sua attenzione e subito lo spegne preparando la teiera, l'aroma di agrumi riempie l'aria quasi all'istante e si trova nuovamente trascinato in quel torpore di sensazioni che hanno il sapore di casa. La luce che filtra dalla finestra si sta affievolendo, la notte prossima e il ragazzo accende solo una lampada che scalda l'ambiente proprio come nelle sue memorie.

Senza rendersene conto si è spinto più avanti, abbandonando il suo porto sicuro e avvicinandosi all'oggetto dei suoi desideri, è seduto al tavolo e soffia sul tè per raffreddarlo mentre tiene le mani salde attorno alla tazza per scaldarsi. Alcune ciocche di capelli scivolano dal codino in cui sono raccolti e gli ciondolano attorno al viso, la zampa che alza a mezz'aria gli ricorda la reale distanza fra loro, la ritrae, pur desiderando di poter spostare anche solo una ciocca dietro l'orecchio e lasciare libere le gemme preziose che sono i suoi occhi.  
Sospirando si sistema i capelli da solo, si alza e torna con un libro colmo di segnalibri, lo appoggia sul tavolo con un tonfo aprendolo e affondandoci il naso estraniandosi dal mondo.

Decide di osare di più – ormai il nascondiglio è lontano –, non sopporta di vivere un'esistenza nel buio e soprattutto, un'esistenza lontana da Eren. Forse sono essere gli ultimi giorni che passano insieme e vuole raggiungere tutto ciò che gli è concesso.  
Il calore della teiera lo pietrifica, si accorge solo in quel momento di essere arrivato più vicino di quello che si era prefissato, davanti a sé si trova lo schienale della sedia su cui è seduto Eren.  
La schiena è larga, il ragazzo è sempre stato dannatamente alto, nota che ha _mantenuto_ il vizio di sfregarsi la nuca per poi affondare la mano fra i capelli massaggiandosi il capo– _ricorda_ _come gli piacesse quando si prendeva la libertà di farlo…_ «Ahia scotta–» La sedia stride e si trova faccia a faccia col ragazzo.  
Deglutisce, o crede di farlo– si porta le zampette davanti per paura, il sogno ancora vivido nella sua mente, forse non aveva messo in conto tutti i rischi, ma la botta non arriva e riapre gli occhi: il ragazzo lo sta studiando incuriosito.  
Il viso è molto vicino e ne sente il fiato caldo contro il muso. «Hey, credevo di aver pulito tutto per bene, devo averti distrutto la ragnatela– eppure…». È rilassato mentre parla, non resiste e alza una zampetta, vorrebbe tanto accarezzarlo, il ragazzo sorride maggiormente e “batte il cinque” con una penna. “Comprensibile”  
«Piacere sono Eren, e tu dovresti essere un Eremita– anche se un po' malconcio»  
È basito, non ha cercato di ucciderlo, ritrae la zampa e rimane fermo a guardarlo armeggiare con qualcosa e troppo distratto dal contatto insperato si trova imprigionato da un bicchiere e un pezzo di carta.  
«Ora scusami ma è meglio se tu stai in un posto che ti si addice di più»  
“No! Non allontanarmi” Può solo sbattere le zampette contro la superficie fredda, il calore della mano si irradia attraverso carta, non fa in tempo ad apprezzarlo che si ritrova al freddo e al buio fuori dalla finestra.  
La luce della lampada rimane accesa per poco dopo il suo sfratto, Eren lancia un'occhiata nella sua direzione prima di spegnere tutto e dirigersi verso la camera da letto.

Dopo un primo smarrimento iniziale decide di non arrendersi, non si lascerà lasciare indietro così, ha superato ostacoli più grandi di una finestra chiusa. Il calore della memoria si fonde col calore che ha sentito irradiarsi dal palmo e capisce che non vuole rinunciarci. La vita è troppo breve e ignora quanto possa restargli in quella forma, di certo non sprecherà quei momenti al freddo e lontano da Eren.

*

Viene ri-sbattuto fuori casa altre tre volte e riesce a rientrare quattro prima di ottenere il riconoscimento reciproco di coinquilino. «Hai vinto, dopotutto eri qui prima di me»– è tutto ciò che gli dice quando – sempre col sorriso – gli permette di restare, il suo rifugio è stato pulito, ma il ragazzo non gli impedisce di tornare nei suoi anfratti preferiti.  
  
La convivenza prosegue senza problemi, si instaura un rapporto strano tra loro due, lui _sa_ che c'è qualcosa di più che li unisce, Eren al contrario ignora questo dettaglio, ma lo tratta comunque con tutto il rispetto che si darebbe ad un coinquilino.

Le cose procedono tranquille, tranne quando dei piccoli cambiamenti vengono apportati alla loro routine. Come il giorno del _quasi–incidente_ – come l'ha definito il ragazzo.  
Eren aveva passato una nottataccia a rigirarsi nel letto in preda ad incubi, e lui ad inseguire una dannata zanzara che osava disturbare il sonno già abbastanza agitato dell'umano.  
La mattina seguente non si era mosso dalla tana per la preda un po' indigesta ed Eren aveva iniziato il suo solito giro settimanale di pulizie.  
Intontito dal sonno e un po' spossato dall'ansia che continuava ad attanagliarlo da dentro non si era accorto, se non troppo tardi, di una ragnatela che aveva risucchiato con l'aspirapolvere e della mancanza del ragno.  
L'attacco d'ansia era peggiorato irrimediabilmente e aveva iniziato a ribaltare i mobili alla ricerca del compagno, che spuntò dopo un po' sentendosi chiamare a gran voce.  
Da quel giorno ogni volta si assicura di averlo sottocchio quando fa le pulizie e lui di rimando gli va incontro ogni volta che rientra a casa e alla sera quando è ora di coricarsi si dirigono in camera insieme, dove ha provveduto a costruire una tana dietro al comodino.

A lui sta bene questa nuova routine che si è instaurata, non si sente né animale di compagnia, né una presenza scomoda, si sente a casa; questo è quello che continua a raccontarsi per cercare di ignorare la sensazione scomoda che gli attanaglia le viscere.  
Se c'è una cosa che ha imparato, è che quando qualcosa sembra andare bene, è destinata a cambiare per evolvere in qualcos'altro di inaspettato. Non sempre in negativo, però lui non è pronto per cambiare nulla.  
Si attarda sul comodino quando Eren è già addormentato, ne osserva il profilo illuminato dalla luna, i capelli sciolti gli circondano il viso rilassato, la fronte alta, il naso dritto e leggermente a punta che poi scende verso le labbra piene.  
Quanto vorrebbe poterlo sfiorare– e allora decide di farlo.  
Cammina fin sul cuscino e con delicatezza si avvicina al viso e finalmente con una zampetta riesce a sfiorare l'incarnato caldo, purtroppo non riesce a saggiarne la morbidezza – maledette zampe di ragno.  
“Eren”  
In un attimo la quiete e la calma vengono turbate e il viso del ragazzo si contorce in un'espressione di dolore, la bocca si apre e si chiude, i denti digrignano e poi inizia a rigirarsi nel letto in preda al tormento.  
Cos'ha combinato?! È di sicuro colpa sua! Si sente impotente come mai in vita sua, vorrebbe poterlo chiamare, dirgli che va tutto bene, che è al sicuro, ma non può.  
Si maledice all'infinito per non essersi saputo accontentare, per non essersi fatto bastare la vicinanza del giovane.  
Maledice la sua curiosità e la sua disperazione. Eren ora sta male per colpa sua!  
Si arrovella nella ricerca di una soluzione, ignora quell'impulso viscerale che gli dice di tessere, di fare ciò che ogni ragno fa per vivere – tessi la tela e sciogli i nodi.  
_Tessi la tela e sciogli i nodi, tessi la tela–_ Scuote la testa, è la cosa più stupida che potesse venirgli in mente, gli basta uno sguardo al tormento del giovane per convincersi di tentare – non è che possa fare nient'altro.  
Rapido raggiunge la testata del letto e qui inizia a tessere, si lancia da destra a sinistra, avanti e indietro, cerca di tessere una delle più belle e intricare ragnatele della sua breve vita aracnoide, è impegnato nel lavoro quando sente la bava sotto le zampe iniziare a vibrare, come quando rimangono impigliati degli insetti.  
La vibrazione si fa sempre più intensa obbligandolo a fermarsi per cercare l'insolente che ha il coraggio di distrarlo in un momento così importante, sotto di lui Eren sembra in un tormento anche maggiore.  
Osserva attento la ragnatela e poi li vede, dei piccoli grumi di tela, eppure è stato attentissimo!  
Torna sui suoi passi a sciogliere l'errore, con movimenti rapidi e precisi scioglie il filo ingarbugliato, ogni volta che gli sembra di esserci riuscito il maledetto si aggroviglia maggiormente come per magia.  
Frustrato prova a morderlo per romperlo, gli occhi di Eren si spalancano e si richiudono, il respiro si fa sempre più rapido. Morde e tira ed è allora che qualcosa si spezza.

_È caldo, un caldo insopportabile, vorrebbe togliersi la pelle se possibile, tutto attorno sangue e fetore di carne arrostita.  
La testa pulsa, fa male, chiude gli occhi ma il dolore è sempre presente e aumenta inesorabile, prova ad afferrare la testa tra le mani, vorrebbe poterla sbattere contro qualcosa, spaccarla, pur di avere un po' di tregua.  
Urla, chiama, nessuno risponde.  
Si sente tremendamente solo, abbandonato, più sprofonda nell'oblio e più l'agonia si fa insopportabile, prova di nuovo a chiamare quel nome, lo urla con tutto se stesso ed è allora che vede un raggio di luce.  
«Va tutto bene moccioso» Il tono scherzoso con cui lo chiama non riesce a mascherarne la preoccupazione, non riesce a vederlo, ma sente il proprio corpo venire prelevato da quella trappola infernale e finalmente riesce a respirare.  
Quando riapre gli occhi si trova nella solita cella, si alza di scatto facendo cadere la pezza umida che aveva appoggiata sulla fronte, sente un po' di movimento accanto a lui e una mano fresca gli sfiora la fronte per poi accarezzargli una guancia. «Come stai?» Non riesce a identificare il volto dello sconosciuto, ma la sua preoccupazione è balsamo per il suo animo tormentato.  
La bocca impastata gli impedisce di rispondere e la testa gli gira un po'.  
Accetta il bicchiere d'acqua che gli viene offerto, la mano dell'altro lo aiuta nel sorreggerlo, le dita si intrecciano e non si mollano nemmeno quando il bicchiere viene rimosso.  
«Meglio» Riesce a rispondere a nemmeno lui sa chi.  
«Mi fa piacere» – lo sente sussurrare, vede un sorriso distendere le labbra severe di quel viso nell'ombra e poi le sente appoggiarsi morbide sulla sua fronte. «Dormi tranquillo» Gli sussurrano ad un soffio dalla sua pelle e fin dentro l'anima al tempo stesso._  
  
Il sonno di Eren finalmente si rilassa, il nodo che teneva tra le zanne è sparito e gli è rimasta solo una sensazione dolciastra in bocca, pulisce le zanne e cerca di memorizzarla nella mente.  
Non ha capito cos'è successo, però il viso non più solo rilassato ma anche sorridente di Eren è la ricompensa più grande che potesse ricevere.  
La ragnatela si scioglie e cade bagnando il viso, una lacrima leggera scivola tra le ciglia lunghe fino a bagnare il cuscino, un nome scappa inconsapevolmente dalle labbra del ragazzo ma le sue orecchie sempre attente lo sentono. “Sono qui” prova comunque a rispondere.  
Con la testa pesante e il cuore più leggero si ritira nella sua tana, se questo è il cambiamento può farci l'abitudine.


	2. Perdersi per scoprire chi sei, segui la tua storia, ricorda il tuo nome.

Quello a cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare l'abitudine è la visita che _subiscono_ il giorno seguente.  
Il sogno sembra aver lasciato più segni del previsto su di Eren, che continua a grattarsi il capo, rovesciare oggetti e sbattere ovunque da appena sveglio.  
È distratto, anche uno stupido lo vedrebbe. Mormora tra sé e sé frasi sconnesse, si gira a guardarlo, la bocca socchiusa, pronta per dire qualcosa che però si rimangia ancor prima di pronunciare.  
Quando si rovescia la tazza di tè caldo sulla mano si decide a chiedere aiuto a qualcuno, ed è così che lui si ritrova relegato alla camera da letto su gentile richiesta di Eren– è incredibile la considerazione che ha delle sue capacità cognitive, non che sia mal riposta, però è stupito dalla fiducia che riserva in lui, e cascasse il cielo se si dimostrerà degno, dopotutto lui non è solo un ragno!  
«Scusami Eremita, però sta per arrivare mia mamma e lei– come dire– è un po' aracnofobica, puoi farmi il favore di stare in camera finché non andrà via?».  
Acconsente senza indugio.

Col senno di poi era la cosa più saggia per tutti. L'urlo di donna che squarcia il silenzio lo mette sull'attenti per un momento, poi collega il tutto e si tranquillizza, anche se rimane comunque vicino allo spiffero della porta. Se ci fosse bisogno vuole essere pronto – il pensiero di quanto possa sembrare ridicolo il suo intervento è opportunamente accantonato: dopotutto la sera precedente il suo aiuto è stato importante per Eren – o per lo meno è arrivato a questa conclusione.

Segue a strascichi la conversazione dall'altra stanza.  
Eren riassume a grandi linee il sogno e realizza che in qualche modo ne è stato spettatore anche lui, tramite le sue parole ripercorre tutti i momenti, il caldo, il dolore e poi ricorda la propria voce parlare al ragazzo– quanto vorrebbe essergli vicino come ha potuto farlo durante la notte.  
 _«È uguale ai sogni brutti che facevo da bambino– però diverso»_ Gli sembra di vederlo, finire la frase mordendosi il labbro per poi alzare quei suoi occhioni brillanti.  
 _«In che modo?»_ E allora lo sente iniziare a raccontare la parte _dopo_ , il conforto, la presenza accanto a lui, i tocchi leggeri e rassicuranti. _«È lui mamma, ne sono sicuro!»_  
Spalanca gli occhi a quella confessione, allora qualcosa ricorda anche lui!  
 _«Oh tesoro mio»  
«Mi manca mamma» _La voce si rompe alla fine e ne sente i malcelati singhiozzi, non riesce a sopportare oltre e decide di raggiunge Eren.

Non ci mette molto a percorrere la breve distanza, fa appena in tempo a scorgere la figura abbracciata su se stessa del ragazzo prima del delirio: tutto succede in un attimo, un urlo, un'imprecazione, una scusa ed infine una scatola.  
«Eremita! Cosa ti avevo detto!? Mamma scusa lui–» Non riesce a vedere la donna, dalla scatola vede solo il viso preoccupato di Eren che alterna lo sguardo da lui alla persona davanti a sé.  
La sente buttare giù a gran sorsi dell'acqua e cercare di riprendere il controllo sul respiro. «Eren, che cos'è quella cosa!?» Il tono è sottile, col fiato corto riesce a dire solo una parola tremolante per volta.  
Un altro sospiro e un leggero sorriso incurva le labbra del ragazzo. «È Eremita, il mio amico ragno» Lo sguardo è di nuovo sulla donna, forse a cercarne una reazione.  
«Eren, amore mio, ti ho sempre lasciato fare ciò che credevi, però non credo che–» La scatola si incrina un po' quando la afferra e la stringe con entrambe le mani.  
«NO! No mamma, fidati di me! È tranquillo, lui, è mio amico!»  
La donna sospira nuovamente. «È pericoloso Eren, ragiona, è un ragno! Potrebbe morderti un giorno! Devi liberartene» Vorrebbe saltare fuori dalla scatola per mostrarle con chi ha a che fare, però il modo in cui lo sguardo di Eren sembra accarezzarlo lo fa desistere, è già venuto meno alla richiesta – assolutamente sensata – di poche ore prima. Non deve peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione.  
Allora si fa più piccolo e ripone tutta la sua fiducia nel ragazzo che riprende a parlare senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
«No mamma, mi dispiace ma questa è casa mia e del mio amico, _so che non è una scelta di cui mi pentirò–_ » A quella frase una fitta gli trapassa il cervello ed è lo stesso per Eren che si tiene le tempie allo stesso modo. «Eren–?» Scuote la testa e allunga la mano verso la madre, forse afferrandone la mano.  
«Ti prego mamma, fidati di me».  
Lei sospira mormorando un «Cosa non si fa per i figli» – che suscita una risata in entrambi. «Va bene! Non farmi quegli occhioni da cerbiatto! Dai, raccontami di Eremita».  
Capiscono entrambi dal tono che preferirebbe parlare di altre cose. «L'hai chiesto tu!».

Il bicchiere viene riempito di nuovo e segue un altro sospiro. «So che muori dalla voglia di parlarne, te lo si legge in faccia»  
Eren ride e inizia a raccontare della loro convivenza, racconta di dettagli che non credeva nemmeno che avesse notato, snocciolando aneddoti ed episodi che lui stesso aveva considerato normali, e invece Eren aveva osservato e memorizzato con vorace curiosità. «–Uno scarafaggio mamma! Dovevi vederlo, era il doppio di lui, e non ha avuto nemmeno bisogno che fosse nella ragnatela, è riuscito ad inseguirlo e a catturarlo prima che potesse scappare sotto un mobile! È incredibile! È il ragno più forte che abbia mai visto!»– e poi – «L'ho visto lavarsi un giorno in una ciotola con un po' d'acqua nel lavandino» – si ricorda quell'episodio, aveva catturato una sudicia mosca e si era accorto troppo tardi che _ovviamente_ venendo dall'esterno era di ritorno da un _banchetto_ “Cosa avrei dovuto fare!? Le mie zampe puzzavano!” Vorrebbe replicare, e si limita ad agitare le zampette frustrato.  
Davvero, a lui non sembra nulla di così eccezionale, ma a quanto pare lo è per un _ragno_.  
«Non credi di esserti affezionato troppo? Non è _normale_ –» Perde il contatto visivo con Eren quando alza il viso di scatto. «Ma se sei tu che mi hai insegnato a non farmi limitare dalle convenzioni sociali».  
La risposta sembra bastare per darle da pensare «Hai ragione, è che sei così prezioso per me, non vorrei ti succedesse nulla di male, solo solo preoccupata».  
«Beh non esserlo, ho qui il ragno eremita più forte a farmi compagnia»  
«Non credi che Eremita sia un nome sbagliato per lui?»  
Il ragazzo sembra soppesare le parole della madre, lo sguardo intenso e attento. «Beh, ha tenuto testa a quello scarafaggio enorme da solo, e con tre zampe in meno e forse pure qualche occhio in meno visto il graffio sul musetto–»  
«È ridotto tanto male?! Fa' vede– no, meglio di no, mi fido» Ridono entrambi e lui stesso si stupisce della descrizione, sentiva qualcosa di sbagliato, ma non credeva di essere tanto distrutto fisicamente. «Strongest, è un nome adatto al più forte dei ragni».

Il discorso poi torna sul sogno, la madre non manca di fargli notare come la sola presenza dell'amico l'abbia distratto dallo spiacevole ricordo, Eren replica che non è affatto uno spiacevole ricordo, la prima parte è tollerabile vista l'evoluzione del sogno.  
Quei sogni erano una ricorrenza puntuale nell'adolescenza, ma mai erano evoluti in quel modo, mai aveva provato sollievo al risveglio, la presenza che l'aveva rassicurato nel sogno arrivava di rado in precedenza e anche quando succedeva, non era riuscito a rassicurarlo a quel modo.  
Ne sentiva la mancanza, ma mai come dopo il risveglio di quella mattinata.  
E lui avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo che ora era lì, che non se ne andrà via. Vorrebbe un modo per comunicarglielo, riesce solo ad alzare una zampetta, l'azione attira il ragazzo che con delicatezza avvicina il dito indice fino a toccarlo. “Sono qui e non me ne andrò” Eren sorride, il calore del polpastrello fa in tempo ad entrargli entra dentro che il contatto viene interrotto, sempre troppo presto per i suoi gusti.

La madre del ragazzo resta fino a prima di cena, continuano chiacchierando del lavoro di Eren, del suo capo molto soddisfatto del suo operato, degli studi e degli esami incombenti.  
«Bene, è ora che vada, ah Eren, un'ultima cosa, hai presente quel detective con cui ho iniziato a vedermi?» Il ragazzo si limita ad annuire. «Ecco sta diventando seria e mi piacerebbe fartelo conoscere, per te va bene? So che è improvviso e non voglio che pensi che ti voglia rimpiazzare–»  
Eren sorride e abbraccia la donna. «Sono felice per te, capisco i tuoi bisogni e quando vorrai siete entrambi i benvenuti».  
La donna è felice per la comprensione del figlio e non smette di ringraziarlo, Eren ride per la reazione esagerata. «Spero di essere tanto comprensiva quando mi porterai a casa una ragazza».  
«Per questo non c'è pericolo» Il suo tono carico di sarcasmo, gli occhi di tristezza – «Goditi la tua relazione e mi raccomando usa le protezioni!» La rimprovera il figlio facendola ridere di rimando.  
«Sì mamma». Si fanno la linguaccia a vicenda e si salutano, deve ammettere che ha davvero una madre particolare.

*

Cerca di far fede alla promessa fatta e continua a proteggere Eren a modo suo, non è molto, ma l'umano sembra apprezzarlo comunque. La madre è passata in visita altre volte, e lui è sempre stato nella scatolina attrezzata apposta, gli ha messo a disposizione dell'acqua e una _decorazione da acquario_ come tana.  
Eren notò il suo disappunto quando gliela portò – in qualche modo devono hanno sviluppato una sorta di telepatia, altrimenti non si spiega la semplicità con cui riesce a percepire ciò che vorrebbe comunicargli ogni volta. «Non fare così! È fighissimo questo teschio col tesoro! – ecco bravo mettiti lì, proprio lì! Sei perfetto!» .  
Non sa di preciso perché asseconda le sue richieste– non è vero, lo sa eccome, è l'entusiasmo con cui viene ripagato ogni volta.  
L'ormai familiare flash lo acceca come al solito quando immortala il momento e gli gira il telefono per mostrargli con orgoglio lo scatto. «Guardati! Sei così cazzuto!».  
Ed è vero, ma che disdetta, non può dirglielo. «Lo so che sei d'accordo con me!»  
“Mannaggia”

È una sera come un'altra quando un incubo di Eren lo sveglia, questa volta è pronto e subito esce dalla sua tana con teschio per raggiungere la testata del letto dove inizia a tessere, il suo istinto si è rivelato eccellente la volta precedente, e lo asseconda senza pensarci due volte.  
Eren è meno agitato della volta scorsa, ha la fronte è aggrottata, afferra le lenzuola con entrambe le mani e chiama, supplica piangendo _mamma, Mikasa, Armin, Le–_  
Torna a prestare attenzione alla ragnatela cercando i familiari nodi e li nota formarsi qua e là per tutta l'estensione della ragnatela, ignora i più piccoli e si fionda sul più grosso, è quella la chiave dell'incubo: non perde tempo cercando di sciogliere il nodo e lo prende tra le zanne mordendo e invece del caldo della volta precedente, ad accoglierlo c'è il nulla.

_Una voce si perde nel vuoto che lo circonda – «Armin, Armin dove sei?»  
«Mikasa, Mikasa dai vieni fuori ti prego!»  
«Mamma! Mamma ho freddo»  
I singhiozzi sempre più violenti gli impediscono anche di parlare, il freddo gli entra fin dentro le viscere, non riesce a scaldarsi, sfrega le braccia in cerca di un conforto che non merita.  
Una voce profonda che lo raggiunge lo fa rabbrividire ancor di più «Li hai traditi tutti, hai scelto morte invece della vita, sei un mostro–» «Hai fatto la scelta sbagliata» – scaccia la mano che gli accarezza i capelli «Ma non preoccuparti, ora ci sono io» Quella frase è sbagliata, non dovrebbe essere _lui _a dirla, non è_ lui _che ha promesso di proteggerlo. «Le–» Uno schiaffo in pieno viso lo fa tentennare – «NON NOMINARLO» Riprova a dire quel nome ma le lettere gli muoiono in bocca, tenta e ritenta inutilmente. «Hai deluso anche lui, sei inutile, hanno sbagliato a riporre la fiducia dell'umanità in te»  
Non cerca nemmeno di difendersi, perché in cuor suo sa che non sono accuse, bensì la verità.  
Prova a richiamare quel nome ma una presa ferrea gli stringe la gola impedendogli di respirare. «Sono io la tua unica speranza fratellino, lui non ve–» Il sibilo di una lama interrompe la frase, la mano sparisce ma non è solo. «Sono qui Eren»  
Il buio si dirada e davanti a lui c'è una mano tesa, la afferra e tutto inizia a rischiararsi._

_Sono nuovamente al sicuro nella loro cella, il buio che lo circonda non lo disturba più, ora non è solo, è al sicuro.  
Contro la sua schiena nuda sente un petto muscoloso, il peso di una testa sulla spalla, la sua appoggiata ad un pettorale caldo, delle braccia lo circondano protettive e si chiudono attorno al suo addome.  
«Va tutto bene»  
Eren si accoccola meglio in quel calore confortevole. «Nessuno ti ha abbandonato, non hai sbagliato, hai fatto ciò che ritenevi giusto»  
Vuole crederci, in cuor suo sa che quelle parole sono sincere e decide di godersi quel momento di tranquillità. Le labbra del compagno tempestano il suo capo con baci leggeri e rassicurazioni. Va tutto bene– Ci sono io– Sei al sicuro.  
Prova a chiamarlo, ma il nome gli viene imprigionato in un bacio ancor prima che possa pronunciarlo._

Molla anche l'ultimo nodo, la ragnatela inizia a sciogliersi come la volta precedente e la osserva cadere sul viso del ragazzo in una cascata di stille di luce, Eren ora è rilassato, nel sonno si volta verso di lui, i tratti rilassati e un leggero sorriso ad increspargli le labbra. Quando sta per rientrare nella sua tana gli dedica un'ultima occhiata e poi torna a far la guardia dalla sua adorata tana con teschio.

*

La mattina seguente Eren è più rilassato, al contrario del sogno precedente, e si prepara ad affrontare la giornata con un sorriso nostalgico sul viso; lui si ritrova ad osservarlo per il piacere che gli da quella vista.  
«Questa notte ho sognato una persona che non incontro da un po'–» Si ferma inghiottendo un nodo alla gola poi prosegue– «Mi manca tanto, l'ho incontrato tanto tempo fa, ha fatto così tanto per me–» Si morde un labbro, la voce rotta, i brillanti occhi lucidi.  
Vorrebbe raggiungerlo come nel sogno, ma è un lusso che non gli è concesso in quel momento, alza la zampetta e riesce a rubargli un sorriso, Eren scaccia una lacrima e poi avvicina l'indice in quel contatto che riesce ad avvicinarli anche se tanto lontani.  
Sospira un «Grazie» chiudendo gli occhi, quando li riapre sono animati da una strana luce e lui si sente spogliato della sua pelle di ragno, sente che lo sta guardando _oltre,_ cercando qualcosa che sa essere celata di fronte a sé. «Strongest sai che mi ricordi–» _Dlin–Dlon_  
Il campanello frantuma il momento creatosi dopo tanto cercarsi senza raggiungersi, riportandoli alla realtà.

Quando Eren ritorna l'individuo che si trova di fronte avrebbe preferito non incontrarlo mai più, né in questa vita né nelle prossime.  
«Zeke! non mi aspettavo una tua visita» La voce di Eren lo distrae dal suo odio verso l'estraneo appena entrato. «Passavo da queste parti e– Attento Eren!» Si guarda attorno non capendo a quale minaccia si stia riferendo il gorilla, quando nota l'ombra della mano è troppo tardi e la tana troppo lontana.  
«FERMO! Giuro su Ymir che te ne pentirai se ti azzardi a fargli qualcosa» Apre gli occhi e si trova di fronte Zeke, il braccio intrappolato nella presa ferrea di Eren, lo sguardo mortalmente serio e minaccioso.  
«Lo dicevano i tuoi amici che ti sentivano diverso, ma ti sei completamente rincoglionito fratello»  
«Finché non ti allontani dal tavolo sono Eren per te» Quella frase riesce a farlo indietreggiare e a fargli alzare le braccia in segno di resa. «Siediti là» Ordina indicando la sedia dalla parte opposta del tavolo.  
Osserva tutto lo scambio con il cuore colmo di gratitudine e affetto. «Strongest per favore entra nella scatola» Fa come detto, e appena si rifugia nella tana il sorriso torna sul viso di Eren, si passa una mano tra i capelli lunghi legandoli con un elastico. Rilascia un profondo sospiro dopo essersi sfregato il viso per scacciare la tensione.

«Tu hai messo un ragno prima di me? La tua famiglia?»  
Eren fa una smorfia «L'ho messo prima anche di mia madre se è per questo» Dalla sua visuale può vedere solo il viso di Eren, ma il silenzio che segue quell'ammissione è denso di sconcerto.  
«Sicuro di stare bene?»  
Eren si limita a scrollare le spalle deviando il discorso.  
«Zeke ti ricordi quei sogni di cui ti parlavo? Quelli di quand'ero bambino, di quell'altra vita, di quel senso di disperazione e di paura che mi lasciavano ogni volta?– si ferma per controllare che lo stia seguendo, quando ottiene una conferma riprende a parlare– Da quando sono venuto ad abitare qui, circa sei mesi fa _“sono già passati tanti mesi?”_ tutto ha acquisito un nuovo senso. Anche gli incubi peggiori che avrei sempre voluto dimenticare ora sono sogni preziosi che mi aiutano a capire meglio quell'altro vissuto». Non interrompe per un momento il contatto visivo, per tutto il tempo lo sguardo è fisso su di lui, non lo aveva mai sentito parlare del _prima_ , ignorava che anche lui fosse tanto segnato da quel passato così lontano e distorto.

«E adesso mi dirai che è merito di quell'essere» Quella frase lo fa scattare «È un ragno eremita, e sì, è merito soprattutto suo»  
«Eren, ti rendi conto che da quando vivi e lavori qui sei diventato irraggiungibile? Anche a lezione i tuoi amici dicono di averti visto sempre meno e che ora segui per lo più da online».  
Ignorava tutti questi retroscena, è sempre stato felice di poter condividere più tempo possibile con Eren, ma non pensava che fosse a discapito della sua vita. «Tranquillo, non è colpa tua» Ci crede poco.  
«Ci parli pure»  
«Se mi avessi lasciato finire, ti stavo spiegando– da quando vivo qui quella presenza rassicurante che da più piccolo sentivo raramente, è diventata una costante, peggiore il sogno, e più vicino lo sento. So che eravamo amanti e mi manca come nessun altro» – «Ma era un uomo»  
Quella replica fuori luogo lo fa esplodere del tutto.  
«Ero amato, tu non capisci quella sensazione che sto inseguendo da tutta una vita… tu non puoi capire perché l'hai ritrovata– hai ritrovato Pieck ancor prima di sentirne la mancanza Zeke, io ho trovato pace al tormento grazie a questa casa e a– Strongest» Si ferma solo per asciugarsi gli occhi «Non so se lo ritroverò mai, per ora questo ragnetto è tutto ciò che ho, se non sei interessato a capirmi– ignorami, non ho bisogno di qualcuno che cerca di insegnarmi cose che non sa».  
Lo stridere della sedia sul pavimento fa capire ad entrambi che la discussione è finita.  
«Eren sei l'unica famiglia che mi è rimasta, ti prego».  
«Non puoi forzare qualcosa come l'affetto, senza dare comprensione Zeke, e ora ho bisogno di comprensione non che tu accetti la situazione».  
«Sei sempre stato testardo, se ti metti in testa qualcosa non c'è modo di farti capire, resta col tuo ragno, quando vorrai capire sai dove trovarmi».  
«Lo stesso vale per te, alla prossima Zeke»

Solo quando la porta si chiude ha il coraggio di uscire dalla tana, Eren esausto si butta sulla sedia, i gomiti sul tavolo e la testa tra le mani.  
Ha scelto per ben due volte lui alla sua famiglia, si avvicina incerto e viene ripagato da un sorriso stanco. «Forse sto diventando davvero pazzo, ma non mi interessa, dopo tanto patire finalmente ho trovato un po' di pace e se nessuno è disposto a capirlo non mi interessa, mi basti tu finché ci sarai»  
“Sei sempre stato un pazzo suicida”  
«Sai, ci sarebbe un altro nome che ti starebbe molto bene, però– nessun altro ne è degno, Strongest è tutto ciò che posso concederci. Non sei tu, ma per me esisterà per sempre solo lui con _quel_ nome» il ragazzo ride amaramente asciugando una lacrima solitaria «Sono patetico, non riesco nemmeno a nominarlo».  
Quella dichiarazione lo fa correre verso il ragazzo, vorrebbe potergli dire che è lì, che è lui, che non è solo.  
Non sa per quale assurdo motivo abbiano graziato Zeke, e non Eren, è un'ingiustizia, ha dato tutto e comunque non merita un po' di pace.  
«Ricordo di aver fatto una scelta importante, forse è per quella ragione che non merito di essere felice, eppure oggi l'umanità è libera, quella decisione non è stata del tutto sbagliata»  
Vorrebbe dirgli che di sbagliato c'è solo il destino che li ha ridotti a quel modo, vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, vorrebbe stringerlo come ha potuto fare nel sogno, vorrebbe ma non può.  
«Dai è meglio se mi faccio un tè, la discussione con Zeke mi ha prosciugato»


	3. Diventa il tipo che ride ancora alle farfalle, dammi una casa dentro te fino all'ultimo grazie.

_“Un ruggito graffia l'aria, c'è odore di morte e distruzione ovunque, le mura sono in frantumi.  
Dovunque si guardi c'è desolazione e macerie.  
L'unica figura che ancora si erge fiera è un titano dai capelli neri e dagli occhi smeraldini, sovrasta tutto e tutti. Urla, le mani si muovono frenetiche fra le ciocche corvine e graffiano la carne che continua a rigenerarsi, –cerca di scalfire la nuca, di aprire la carne.  
«NON RIESCE A LIBERARSI!» Urla qualcuno.  
«VADO IO!» Risponde senza esitazione una voce profonda, il peso della sua promessa si concretizza solo in quel momento.  
I rampini si impiantano nella carne delle spalle, ma prima che possa atterrare viene afferrato a mezz'aria dalla mano del titano._  
“ _STUPIDO! FERMATI, COSA FAI!?” Un'altra voce risuona nell'aria fetida, un grido straziante e disperato.  
«Eren, sono io!» Il tono calmo dell'uomo è tradito dallo sguardo allarmato, le lame sono piantate nella mano che comunque lo stringe senza pietà. “Perché sei venuto Capitano!? Devi lasciarmi morire, non merito–”  
«Stupido gigante, mollami! EREN SO CHE SEI LÌ!» La folla attorno guarda la scena impotente, c'è chi si tappa le orecchie, chi gli occhi, solo un'altra figura dai capelli corvini cerca di avvicinarsi, troppo tardi.  
Il titano osserva l'umano nelle sue mani spalanca le fauci e le serra sulla testa strappandola dal corpo, un urlo squarcia l'aria–_

L'incubo è più violento dei precedenti, se ne rende conto quando la sua tana viene lanciata via da una manata del ragazzo, corre verso la testata del letto a tessere e subito diversi grumi rimangono intrappolati qua e là, ma a lui non interessano, deve cercare quello più grande.  
Non fa in tempo ad individuarlo che qualcosa di più pericoloso attira la sua attenzione.  
La porta della camera viene aperta e un uomo entra nella stanza, la debole luce della luna illumina il coltello che tiene in mano.  
Decide di ignorare l'incubo e corre verso l'aggressore – Eren al sogno può sopravvivere.

Percorre i pochi metri che li separano con tutta la velocità che quel corpo malconcio di ragno gli permette, riesce a raggiungere l'estraneo e lasciandosi guidare dall'istinto affonda le zanne nella tenera carne del collo.  
L'aggressore non tarda a reagire e urla, svegliando Eren di soprassalto, la distrazione però gli è fatale e non si accorge della mano che si avvicina pericolosa e che lo lancia via maledicendolo.

  
*

Quando riprende conoscenza è spaesato e si trova in un angolo impolverato, esausto.  
Il corpo dolorante non risponde come dovrebbe: alcuni arti torti in angolazioni sbagliate e le zanne non si muovono, sente dolore dappertutto, persino respirare fa male, non riesce nemmeno a sospirare – avrebbe voluto passare più tempo con Eren, ma non gli è concesso, l'unica consolazione è il pensiero di saperlo sano e salvo.

  
La stanchezza prende il sopravvento: è arrivato il momento di smettere di combattere, ma non vuole. Non vuole arrendersi dopo aver lottato tanto, è egoista e vuole solo Eren. «Strongest?» Il suo nome lo raggiunge da lontano distraendolo dal suo dolore, il tono preoccupato, affannato. Non merita tutta quella premura. Prova inutilmente ad alzarsi. “È davvero arrivata la fine” – augura tutto il bene di questo e dei prossimi mondi ad Eren, non gli importa di aver perso di nuovo la vita per lui, se dovesse succedere di nuovo lo rifarebbe con orgoglio – «STRONGEST!? DAI VIENI FUORI» La voce di Eren si fa più vicina, lo sente rovistare ovunque, ribaltare mobili poi ad un certo punto ne intravede il viso, anche se sfocato. Cerca di stropicciarsi gli occhi, ma non riesce comunque a metterlo a fuoco, impreca e maledice quel ladro maledetto, non può nemmeno andarsene col viso di Eren impresso nella mente.  


«Non lasciarmi ti prego» “Non voglio lasciarti” Prova ad alzare una zampetta, prega almeno per quella consolazione e ci riesce, non può vederlo ma ne sente il calore. «Non andartene ti prego, ti ho appena ritrovato». Delle stille salate gli bagnano il corpo malconcio, quell'idiota sta piangendo per lui, il pensiero lo riempie di gioia e gli strazia il cuore al tempo stesso.  
“Non piangere, non valgo le tue lacrime” Il ragazzo lo sorregge come il più prezioso dei tesori, almeno può andarsene avvolto dal suo calore.  
«Sai, quel nome che avevo in mente– ero io a non volerlo pronunciare» Si asciuga una lacrima, ma molte altre gli bagnano il viso quando riprende a parlare «– non volevo chiamar _ti_ per paura di rendere concreta la _tua_ mancanza, quando in realtà sei sempre stato al mio fianco».  
Raccoglie tutte le forze che gli sono rimaste: vuole sentire il suo nome uscire almeno una volta dalle sue labbra.  
«Sei uno stupido Levi, la mia esistenza non è mai valsa la tua» Ora può andarsene in pace, spera solo che gli venga concessa un'altra possibilità. “Arrivederci Eren”  
«Levi» Gli sente mormorare un'ultima volta prima ti ripiombare nel buio più totale.

Non è più buio intorno a lui, la debole luce dell'aurora illumina il paesaggio desolato attorno a lui, una figura gli si avvicina, è una donna.  
La osserva mentre gli si accuccia di fronte, raccoglie della sabbia e gliela passa sugli occhi e poi sul corpo, dopo essersi spolverata i granelli da dosso si rialza. Gli porge la mano e poi tutto sparisce.  
Per un momento gli sembra di essere più leggero dell'aria e poi sente il proprio peso amplificato milioni di volte, sente freddo e una presenza calda accanto.  
Prova ad aprire gli occhi mentre si appropria di quel _corpo_ , la testa sembra scoppiargli e un leggero senso di nausea lo obbligano a fermarsi e a respirare.  
Allunga un arto verso quel calore invitante, sente delle dita alla sua estremità – una _mano –_ ed è in quel momento che ne afferra un'altra, grande, calda, dalle dita forti e risponde con quanta forza ha in corpo.  
«Levi–» Sentendo di nuovo il suo nome gira la testa intorpidita, riesce ad aprire gli occhi e incontra quello sguardo che riconoscerebbe tra mille: due brillanti oceani incastonati su di un viso baciato dal sole, contornato da soffici capelli castani.  
Schiarisce la gola secca e chiama quel nome che tanto gli è mancato poter pronunciare. «E– ren».

Il ragazzo lo tocca incerto, deglutisce rumorosamente e boccheggia incredulo quando con una mano riesce ad accarezzargli il petto e con l'altro braccio gli cinge il busto. Continua a mormorare una serie infinita di «Sei vivo» «Sei tu» e il suo nome ancora e ancora; affonda la testa nell'incavo del suo collo per annusare pelle, capelli, tutto ciò che fa di Levi di nuovo umano.  
«Sono qui» Replica ricambiando l'abbraccio. «Sono qui e non andrò via» Si aggrappa alle spalle del compagno, ricambiando con quanta forza ha in corpo, vuole sentirlo più vicino, ha bisogno di saperlo al sicuro fra le sue braccia. «Sono vivo» Conferma certo più che mai  
A quelle parole il ragazzo scoppia in lacrime, l'abbraccio è disordinato e violento, si afferrano con tutto ciò che hanno a disposizione.  
«Non lasciarmi mai più» – Gli chiede fra un singulto e l'altro, la mano risale dalla schiena e lo afferra per la testa avvicinandolo maggiormente. «Mai più» Risponde con sicurezza.  
«Prometti» Ordina, la voce di Eren rotta dai singhiozzi.  
Lo allontana quel tanto che basta per permettere ai loro sguardi di incrociarsi «Eren prometto di non abbandonarti mai più» Cerca di rassicurarlo.  
«E di non sacrificarti mai più» Sgrana gli occhi a questa richiesta – «Promettilo».  
Eren potrebbe chiedergli qualunque cosa, ma non questo. «Non posso» Esala rifuggendo lo sguardo.  
«Levi» Lo supplica, gli accarezza il viso con una mano per attirarne l'attenzione. «Ti scongiuro Levi, non posso perderti ancora»  
Afferra la mano accarezzandola con le labbra – «Ed è proprio per questo che lo farò altre mille volte se necessario».  
Non è il tipo da fare promesse che non ha intenzione di mantenere e non si aspetta niente di diverso dell'occhiata traversa con cui lo fulmina di rimando, ora è Eren a rimanere senza parole, prova a replicare ma riesce solo a digrignare i denti. Vorrebbe sorridere e baciare quella smorfia così tanto da Eren.  
Ciò che non si aspetta però sono le dita che affondano nei capelli fino a graffiargli la cute, si sente tirare verso il minore con forza e le fronti si scontrano. «Ti odio» – gli esala a fior di labbra prima di appropriarsene con un bacio profondo e doloroso.  
Levi alza il busto riprendendo in parte il controllo della situazione senza mai interrompere il contatto, la furia di Eren si placa per un momento e prendono fiato, approfitta della calma del minore e ne morde le labbra piene – il contatto si fa di nuovo violento e scoordinato, ci sono troppi denti e troppa saliva e troppa poca aria, ma non importa,  
Geme il nome del compagno ancora e ancora, se ne è privato per troppo tempo e ora non riesce a farne più a meno – e lo stesso fa Eren abusando del suo fra un bacio e l'altro.

Non sa di preciso quando hanno abbandonato il pavimento e sono finiti fra le lenzuola del letto, i ricordi di alcune ore prima completamente svaniti nel nulla, problemi per un altro momento e luogo.  
Ora ci sono lui ed Eren che si cercano febbrilmente a vicenda, le mani non riescono a stare ferme in un solo punto, ha bisogno di sentirlo sotto le sue mani, di sentirne le carni vive e pulsanti ed Eren ha lo stesso bisogno, per tanto sono stati così vicini eppure così lontani.  
Un gemito più alto di Eren segna il punto di non ritorno, Levi lascia affondare le dita nel corpo voluttuoso del compagno, non ha bisogno di altre conferme quando sente il minore inseguire quel contatto con tutto se stesso.

Con una spinta fluida e per niente gentile torna a respirare nel compagno, il suo calore lo avvolge lo fa tornare a vivere, vorrebbe assaporare quel momento, ma il suo corpo umano non riesce a stare fermo, le gambe si muovono frenetiche cercando un contatto maggiore con Eren che geme e pretende di più, ordina, supplica e reclama e lui asseconda quelle richieste dandogli tutto se stesso.  
Affonda con movimenti sempre più rapidi, le mani ovunque sulla pelle olivastra e calda, la bocca si appropria di tutto ciò che ha di fronte, prima con un bacio su di un pettorale, poi con un morso su un capezzolo e continuando così facendo cantare il corpo sopra di sé.  
Le ossa del bacino del minore sbattono con forza contro le sue, quel rapporto è intenso e fa male ma è l'unico modo che hanno per saziarsi, schiocchi umidi di carne contro carne si uniscono ai gemiti rumorosi in una sinfonia fatta amore e passione.  
Non riesce ad avvisarlo quando viene, e il compagno lo segue cercandone le labbra, aggrappandosi a spalle e capo per un altro bacio doloroso, bagnato, necessario – liberandosi contro il suo corpo.

Rimangono così l'uno dentro l'altro, Levi non smette di accarezzare il compagno nemmeno un momento tracciando sentieri infiniti su quel corpo che gli è mancato più di ogni altra cosa.  
Eren non si sposta e si accoccola contro il suo petto, le mani di Levi appoggiate alle sue cosce allenate, è fastidiosa la sensazione di umido che sente contemporaneamente sul petto e fra le natiche di Eren contro le sue cosce, ma non gli importa, non adesso che si sono ritrovati.  
Senza mai allontanarlo afferra le lenzuola portandole sopra al corpo del compagno, abbracciandolo.  
«Non ti odio» – gli mormora il ragazzo contro il collo riprendendo a tempestarlo di baci leggeri. «Mi sei mancato»  
«Anche tu moccioso» Il ragazzo si ferma leccando il collo prima di afferrarne la tenera carne tra i denti per poi dare un morso non proprio delicato. «Ahia».  
«Non sono un moccioso».  
«Lo so, sei il mio moccioso» La risposta sembra piacergli di più e lo premia con altri baci e carezze, ogni tanto lo sente inghiottire uno sbadiglio.  
«Dormi, è stata una nottata difficile» Le ciocche morbide gli solleticano una guancia quando nega con la testa «No». Mormora testardo. «Non voglio perderti ancora».  
Prende ad accarezzargli i capelli con le dita e a mormorargli rassicurazioni per accompagnarlo nel sonno «Non me ne andrò» – «Ti proteggerò io» Il ragazzo prova a farlo smettere ma dopo un po' soccombe alla stanchezza, i respiri si fanno più lunghi e i muscoli si rilassano.  
Lui comunque non smette di coccolarselo, è altrettanto stanco, ma ha sofferto troppo nell'averlo così vicino ed irraggiungibile in quei mesi, poterne saggiare il calore sulla propria pelle, respirarne l'odore a pieni polmoni, sentirlo vivo e al sicuro.  
Le dita percorrono i muscoli e tutti gli angoli di quel corpo che conosce a memoria dalla vita precedente e che non ha mai dimenticato, non riesce a trattenersi nonostante la paura di svegliarlo.  
La bocca continua a mormorare promesse d'amore cullando il ragazzo in un sonno ancor più profondo, il viso disteso, felice e rilassato.

*

La mattina arriva troppo presto, un fastidioso raggio di sole si fa strada oltre le persiane e lo colpisce sulle palpebre obbligandolo a svegliarsi, si guarda attorno spaesato prima di ricordare tutto.  
È di nuovo umano, ha un'altra possibilità.  
«Buongiorno» Fa appena in tempo a vedere l'ombra del compagno che con bacio gli toglie il fiato, Eren prende posto sul suo bacino allacciandogli le braccia al collo e tempestandogli il viso di baci. «Buongiorno» Replica divertito col fiato corto.  
Un leggero aroma di menta gli stuzzica il naso, l'occhiata incuriosita strappa una risata al minore. «Ricordo la tua passione per l'igiene orale e mi sono già lavato i denti».  
A quell'ammissione si fionda sulle labbra fresche. «Se non è amore questo» Mormora portando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e perdendosi negli oceani di fronte a sé, un leggero rossore scalda il viso del ragazzo che boccheggia, forse sorpreso dalla leggerezza di quella frase. Certo _prima_ non si è mai lasciato andare a certe smancerie, ma dopo una vita passata a cercarlo sotto forma di ragno non gli importa più, ed è meglio che Eren ci si abitui.

Il ragazzo seduto a cavalcioni preme su tutti i punti più sensibili, ricordandogli tutti i bisogni fisici di un essere umano, e per quanto vorrebbe godersi il momento il suo corpo ha la precedenza. «Uhm Eren, devo pisciare» Una risata, un bacio e finalmente raggiunge il bagno.  
«Ti ho messo un cambio sul letto, se vuoi farti una doccia– sai già dove trovare il resto, intanto preparo la colazione».

Quando esce dal bagno per vestirsi una moltitudine di aromi gli annebbiano i sensi, si veste velocemente e raggiunge la cucina dove trova la tavola apparecchiata con un pasto degno di un re, il ragazzo è di spalle e sta finendo di tostare alcune fette di pane. «Non so cosa preferivi così ho fatto un po' di–» Non gli lascia finire la frase, lo raggiunge ed Eren si lascia maneggiare senza opporre resistenza sempre col sorriso sulle labbra, sorriso che divora con l'ennesimo bacio. «C'è abbastanza cibo per un reggimento, ci pensiamo dopo al resto del pane».  
Quando si siedono sul lato opposto del tavolo vede appoggiata la sua ex tana. «So che è sporca, ma devo fare l'abitudine a non avere più il mio amico nei paraggi, porta pazienza per un po'». Si limita a scrollare le spalle e ad iniziare a mangiare, se fa piacere ad Eren lui non ha nulla da replicare.

Da un morso ad una fetta di pane con marmellata, un'ondata di sapori gli annebbiano i sensi, la dolcezza della confettura mista alla croccantezza del pane lo fanno mugugnare di piacere «È buonissima!».  
La sua reazione esagerata suscita una risata nel ragazzo «Fragole, non credo che tu le abbia mai assaggiate prima, era un frutto per i nobili» – non gli interessa la storia del frutto, avvicina la fetta di pane al viso del ragazzo «Assaggia».  
«Ma so già com'è–».  
«Non mi interessa, mangia» – Non sa nemmeno lui da dove gli venga quella richiesta, però quando Eren ride e addenta comunque la fetta di pane si sente meglio. «Hai ragione–» Concorda senza smettere di masticare, lui e il suo maledetto vizio di parlare a bocca piena «–è molto più buona del solito! Oh quasi dimenticavo!» Con un bacio zuccherino sulla guancia si alza per prendere il loro tè e porgergli una tazza.  
L'aria profumata di tè e agrumi, il calore di Eren al suo fianco, i suoi vestiti addosso, le mani intrecciate, sono tutte cose che con gli anni finiranno col dare per scontate, come è già successo nella vita precedente, ma si ripromette di celebrarle ogni giorno finché avrà vita.  
Eren è ignaro di quei pensieri, ma il modo in cui si appoggia alla sua spalla, in cui cerca di approfondire il contatto gli fa capire che sta provando la stessa cosa.

*  


La mattinata prosegue tranquilla quando il telefono di Eren prende a suonare con insistenza: è la centrale di polizia per la denuncia dell'aggressione della notte precedente, il suo ritorno alla forma umana e il ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo li hanno completamente distratti dal fattaccio della notte precedente.  
Viene dato un appuntamento al ragazzo con l'ora e il giorno in cui dovrà presentarsi in centrale per riconoscere l'aggressore, gli confermano che è salvo grazie ad un ragno, senza il suo intervento sarebbe stato di sicuro ucciso nel sonno. «Le consiglio comunque di disinfestare l'appartamento, quella razza è piuttosto pericolosa, è stato molto fortunato visto come sono evolute le cose, fossi in lei non tenterei di nuovo la sorte».  
Quella raccomandazione gli fa storcere il naso, Eren riesce a zittirlo prima che replichi seccato che non avrebbe mai potuto fare un errore simile. Quando chiude la chiamata il minore scoppia a ridere. «Sei impossibile Levi! Non possono sapere che avevo il mio ragno da guardia personale!»  
«Tsk».  
  
Sono accoccolati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro sul divano quando vengono disturbati nuovamente, il campanello dell'appartamento suona in maniera isterica, e ancor prima che Eren possa avere il tempo di alzarsi dei colpi frenetici violentano la porta. «Arrivo! Arrivo!– Aspetta qui» Gli mormora a fior di labbra rubandogli un altro bacio «Così non andrò in astinenza» Commenta poi senza mai smettere di sorridere per poi tornare ad imprecare contro gli ospiti indesiderati. «Se sei tu Zeke puoi anche andare a fanculo».  
«EREN!?» La voce squillante della madre li raggiunge da oltre la porta, il ragazzo si pietrifica e lo guarda – _preoccupato_? «Forza apri prima che butti giù la porta» Eren si morde un labbro, sembra combattuto per qualcosa «Scusami Levi» e fa come detto.  
Non capisce quelle scuse finché non _la_ vede.

«ODDIO EREN SEI VIVO!! Quando Erwin mi ha chiamato per dirmi dell'aggressione stavo per morire, perché non mi hai chiamato? Come stai? Oh tesoro mio» Non riesce a muovere un muscolo per paura di essere notato, _la quattrocchi_ è sua madre!?  
La madre aracnofobica è lei?! Non ha dubbi, la donna è inconfondibile, stessi capelli castani raccolti in una disordinata coda alta – forse li ha tormentati per la preoccupazione. Non ha gli occhiali da vista, ma è in tutto e per tutto lei, la voce squillante, le mille parole al minuto, le reazioni esagerate.  
«Mamma sto bene vieni, accomodati prima che ti venga un infarto». Eren cerca di smorzare la tensione ma la donna non demorde e gli afferra le spalle e appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla del giovane. «Prima il ragno, ora l'aggressione, ti prego torna a casa, ti prego fallo per me, il mondo non è–» – «MAMMA! Vieni siediti, sono vivo, sto bene, stai tranquilla, e mmh–» Eren si gira nella sua direzione cercando le parole per presentarlo, la _madre_ è ancora in stato di shock e non ha occhi se non per il figlio. «A proposito del ragno –» Inizia incerto, a quella frase la castana scatta sull'attenti.  
«Che c'è? Il ragno ti ha fatto male!? Se è così–».  
Basta, non ne può più di vedere quella pazza sbraitare, prima la tranquillizzano e prima possono tornare a recuperare tutto il tempo perso. «Oh ma taci un po' quattrocchi» La sua voce fa piombare la stanza nel silenzio più assoluto, Hanji alza lo sguardo di scatto incredula, per poi cercare conferma nel _figlio_ – suona malissimo come titolo – che si limita ad annuire.  
«Mamma, guarda chi mi ha salvato ieri sera».  
Hanji si alza dalla sedia e gli va incontro, è più adulta di _prima_ , ma di certo non più matura.  
«Levi» È un sussurro, gli occhi le si inondano di lacrime e in un attimo se la trova avvinghiata al collo a piangere come una fontana, chiamando il suo nome all'infinito. «Non ci posso credere, ma guardati! Oh Levi! Ma che fai qui? Come ti ha trovato Eren? Oh ma aspetta che ti veda Erwin! Ti abbiamo cercato così tanto!». Ricambia l'abbraccio – dopo tanto tempo glielo deve –, anche se non può competere con quello della vecchia amica. «Hey se allenti un po' la presa forse riesco a vivere ancora un paio di giorno».  
A quella frase si allontana un po', piange e ride, si asciuga gli occhi con una mano per poi imprecare per le lenti a contatto. «Sei davvero tu».  
Lui si limita ad annuire di nuovo. «Sono davvero io»

Eren si assenta per fare un po' di lavori in giardino, è una banale scusa per lasciargli un po' di tempo da soli e gliene è grato, la stretta di mano e l'occhiata affettuosa che si scambiano quando si salutano non sfugge all'occhio attento della donna e Levi sa che le deve delle spiegazioni.  
«Inizio io, ho meno cose da dire» Decide di prendere la parola, Hanji lo guarda perplessa «Tu–madre di Eren!? Io ho solo alcuni anni da ragno da raccontarti».  
In poco tempo le spiega della sua vita come ragno, spiegandole che era lui il _mostro_ che l'ha quasi assalita quel famoso giorno e che non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad Eren, sottolinea quel dettaglio con un'occhiata traversa che fa scoppiare a ridere la donna. «Donna di malafede»  
Infine le racconta della notte precedente, dell'aggressore e del suo desiderio di proteggere Eren – prova, inutilmente, a tenere un tono neutro e disinteressato, per non far trapelare troppo del suo reale rapporto con Eren – «– ed è così che alla fine mi ha riconosciuto, l'ultima cosa che ricordo è di aver sentito il mio nome e poi di essermi risvegliato umano»  
Quando conclude il racconto Hanji si sta asciugando altre lacrime mentre si tormenta un labbro. «Oh Levi, grazie! Ti sarò eternamente debitrice!» Questa era una risposta che non si aspettava di certo. «Hai protetto e salvato Eren, grazie di cuore».  
«Lo rifarei ancora, ma il moccioso non vuole».  
Suscita una debole risata nella donna, che comunque non riesce a smettere di piangere. «E puoi biasimarlo? Ti ha già perso una volta, ha rischiato di perderti di nuovo, Levi, sei importante per lui, più di quello che potrò mai essere io– non guardarmi in quel modo, ci credevate degli stupidi?» Ignora in commento bevendo un sorso d'acqua e lascia cadere il discorso deviandolo su un altro argomento che gli preme.  
«Chi è il fortunato? Eren dovrà pur avere un padre» Inaspettatamente la vede avvampare, boccheggiare per un momento e poi riprendere il controllo. «Non è come credi»

Inizia a raccontargli della sua carriera come psichiatra infantile, e di come durante il suo appuntamento settimanale presso l'orfanotrofio cittadino fosse incappata in Eren, aveva cinque anni all'epoca – i suoi occhioni brillanti, la sua mente fantasiosa – quando ha incontrato per la prima volta era rimasto orfano in seguito ad un incidente stradale.  
Il bambino se ne stava isolato, ci mise un po' di tempo ad ottenere dei risultati, solo quando un giorno le confidò di sentirsi meno solo in sua compagnia prese la decisione di portarselo a casa – «Volevo dargli quell'infanzia che gli sarebbe stata negata anche in questa vita» Lo sguardo raggiunge la porta. «È diventato come un figlio per me, non avrei potuto avere più fortuna come madre!». L'orgoglio e le emozioni che prova si riflettono nei suoi occhi, sospira un momento prima di continuare il racconto.  
La pratica è stata lunga, lei era considerata troppo giovane e come aggravante era anche single, infatti, in parte – è merito di Erwin se alla fine le hanno concesso l'adozione, a quanto pare il bastardo manipolatore si è fatto un nome anche in questo tempo, ed è riuscito ad agevolarle tutta l'adozione: aveva sette anni quando Eren Jaeger–Zoe è diventato legalmente suo figlio, ha cercato di dargli tutto ciò che poteva desiderare.  
Piano piano i ricordi riaffiorarono e solo durante l'adolescenza la riconobbe, c'erano molte persone ancora in ombra, a cui non riusciva a dare un volto, ma non lui.  
«Ti ha cercato in ogni momento, hai sempre abitato nei suoi sogni, ti chiamava _eroe_ e _amico_ , crescendo poi la tua presenza ha assunto un altro peso e dai suoi racconti ho capito tutto».  
Levi cerca di mantenere un'espressione neutra, ma quei dettagli gli scaldando il cuore, si schiarisce la voce e devia il discorso di nuovo – suscitanto l'ennesima risata.  
“Non sono pronto per parlare della mia relazione – con te soprattutto!” – tutta la storia gli fa venire in mente un dettaglio non indifferente. «E Zeke? L'ha chiamato fratello–»  
«Si sono ritrovati al college, Zeke è suo fratello biologico anche in questa vita – Eren è frutto del secondo matrimonio di suo padre – non c'è mai stato rancore fra i due fratelli e hanno deciso di tenersi in contatto, personalmente credo che sia stata una buona idea da parte di entrambi– hai altre domande?».  
«Erwin?».  
«Erwin ha fatto carriera come avvocato, è il più influente della città, è lui che ha dato la possibilità ad Eren di vivere in questa proprietà in cambio di manutenzione e lavori vari, è la sua residenza estiva– quando Eren ti farà fare il giro turistico capirai».  
  
Sta per fare un'altra domanda quando lo sguardo di Hanji si fa serio. «Levi ora ascoltami, per ora farò finta di niente con Eren, gli lascerò credere di non aver notato» – Con un gesto indica verso il suo collo e solo in quel momento nota i vari morsi testimoni della notte precedente. «Sei il mio migliore amico, sei altrettanto importante per lui e lo rispetto, ma se ti azzardi a mancargli di rispetto, a ferirlo, o a fargli del male, anche solo senza prendere le dovute precauzioni prima del sesso, giuro su Ymir e tutto ciò che le è caro che te la farò pagare, quanto è vero che a suo tempo l'ho pregata di farvi avere la vostra giustizia».  
E in quel momento il cerchio si chiude, quella frase che l'ha accompagnato nel buio – «Tu?»  
Hanji sospira grattandosi il capo «Diciamo che non presi molto bene la vostra morte, e col senno di poi minacciare una divinità era una scelta un po' azzardata, però eccoci qua in un modo o nell'altro».

Il leggero bussare alla porta li distrae dal discorso. «Mamma?»  
«Vieni pure Eren, grazie per la pazienza» Il ragazzo entra con un'espressione combattuta in viso, si schiarisce la voce prima di parlare. «Chi è il signore alla macchina?»  
A quella domanda Hanji donna avvampa. «Uhm Eren, siediti, accidenti, Levi non avermene».  
Senza ribattere Eren prende una sedia e gli si siede vicino, subito le mani si trovano, entrambi la guardano curiosi.  
«Eren ricordi che ti ho raccontato di quell'uomo con cui mi frequento da un po'? Il detective–»  
Gli occhi di Eren si illuminano «È lui!? Mamma sono così felice per te!».  
Quando le si addolcisce lo sguardo e il viso le si imporpora, Levi capisce di non essere ancora pronto per questa nuova Hanji.  
«Mi farebbe piacere presentartelo visto che la nostra storia sta diventando seria, sei stato molto rispettoso della mia vita privata ma mi sembra arrivato il momento di farvi conoscere» Mormora un altro scusa nella sua direzione ed esce a chiamare l'uomo.

«Sono contento che si stia sistemando, ha fatto tanti sacrifici per me! Se lo merita!» Esala Eren appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla, lui inizia ad accarezzargli la schiena con movimenti circolari. Inizia a pensare che per Hanji possa essere stato uguale vederlo infatuato nella vita precedente, ha Eren al suo fianco, qualunque cosa voglia fare la quattrocchi avrà tutto il suo appoggio.  
Fa in tempo a depositare un bacio leggero sulla testa castana che la porta viene aperta di nuovo.  
«Eren – Levi, vi presento Kenny, il mio fidanzato» Gira la testa di colpo verso la porta, le mani raggiungono la cintura in maniera inconscia alla ricerca delle spade. «Kenny!?»  
Eppure è davvero lui, il volto un po' più pulito, un po' meno ghignante, in generale un po' più presentabile, però è lui.  
«Hey nipote, continui ad assomigliare ad una quindicenne».  
No, questo proprio non potrà mai accettarlo, Hanji suocera è ok, Kenny suocero? Nemmeno un po'.  
«Scusatemi vado a cagare» Proclama alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il bagno della camera da letto.  
Dietro di sé sente le leggere risate della sua nuova famiglia, quella di Eren le sovrasta tutte, ci vorrà del tempo, ma per il suo moccioso è disposto a sopportare anche questo. 

«Levi?» La voce di Eren lo raggiunge, apre la porta per farlo entrare, rimane colpito dalla brillantezza dei suoi occhi, i capelli sciolti e disordinati, non resiste e lo bacia di nuovo.  
«E poi mi chiedi di non sacrificarmi più» Gli mormora ad un soffio.  
Le mani di Eren tremano per le risate che cerca di trattenere. «Affronteremo quei due insieme» Gli risponde col sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Insieme” – Perché quel ragazzo è sempre così perfetto? «Ti amo Eren».  
La sua risposta è un bacio dal sapore di zucchero e menta, seguito dalle urla di _sua_ _suocera_ che li supplica di aspettare che vadano via e lo sbuffo divertito di _suo suocero_ – «L'ho detto che sembra ancora un'adolescente in crisi ormonale» Registra il commento da lontano, lo manderà a fanculo dopo, l'importante è che abbia Eren, tutto il resto non conta.


End file.
